Lily
by scifi girl 08
Summary: My name was Lily Tyler and my life changed on my 19th Birthday.Why do I dream about blue boxes, love trainers and can do advanced math in my head? What does this all have to do with a man called the Doctor? Read to find out! My first fanfic! Please review
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, someone more important than I does. I did create the characters of Lily, Billy and Terence.

This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy and please, please, please review!

Chapter One – The Beginning

My life in the past 24 hours has changed drastically. I cannot believe that yesterday morning I woke up a normal person with normal, everyday worries. That girl is most likely gone forever. I guess if I am going to explain, I should start from the beginning. My name is Lily Tyler and this is how it all began.

It all started with a dream; the same one I had been having for weeks on end. I was running from something and I knew if it caught me, I was toast. Then, just as I was losing strength, a big, blue box appeared up ahead. If I could reach it, I knew I would be safe. I caught a second-wind and ran faster. The something following me was getting closer and closer. Suddenly the door on the blue box opened and a hand appeared. It reached out to me as if to encourage me. Just as I was about to take that hand, the blaring sound of my alarm clock returned me to reality.

_Damm it, so close _was my first thought as I turned the alarm off. I laid in bed for a while thinking about what my dream could mean. What was I running from? What about that blue box and the hand? What's wrong with me?

I must have lost track of the time because next thing I knew the clock read 7:30. I jumped out of bed and dashed about the room gathering my clothes. I had 30 minutes to get to work and I wasn't even dressed. A shirt, pair of pants, a jacket and my favorite pair of blue and green trainers was on in a flash as I dashed down the stairs. Just as I was grabbing my car keys off the table, I noticed a note. It read:

Good Morning!

Happy 19th birthday Lily! I would have told you myself but work called me in early. Some MAJOR problem. Anyway, your grandparents are throwing you a little get together at 7 tonight at their place. Grandmum promises that it will only be family this year but Terence is welcome. Love u and c u later!

Mum

Today was my birthday! How could one forget their own birthday! I didn't have long to be angry with myself because the phone rang. I grabbed the receiver and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil! How's my favorite niece on her birthday?" It was Billy, my 18-year-old uncle.

"Billy, I'm your only niece," I replied. "Look I don't have time for this. I'm going to be late getting to the shop. Some of us have to make a living."

"Well, sorry. I only called to wish you many happy returns and to get some free Calculus help from the smartest, nicest, greatest person I know."

"Oh alright, flattery gets you everywhere but this is the last time I give you the answer."

I don't remember what the problem had been but I remember quickly doing the math in my head and the answer being -3. After telling him the answer, I immediately hung up before he could say goodbye.

I need to pause here to explain two things before I continue. One: you are most likely wondering how I just did advance math in my head. Ever since I was little I loved to learn. It didn't matter what it was I wanted to know it. I got branded as a genius and was offered hundreds of offers for private schools and think tanks but mum didn't want that for me. She said it was because she believed in raising me as any normal child and I thank her for that. But I knew the real reason was my heart condition. When I completed school, universities across the globe wanted me. I had other plans. I wanted to take a break and explore life so I turned them down and took a job. I thought I would go to the university in a year or two. I'll tell you now that those plans have gone out the window now and that's all I'm going to tell or I'll give away the surprise at the end.

Second thing you need to know about before I continue is Billy. Billy's full name is actually William Peter Tyler and his parents are my grandmum and grandpa, making him my uncle. He's been more like a really annoying brother all my life but I still love him to pieces. I'm going to miss him. Anyway, back to my story.

By this time I was getting really late. I dashed out the door, jumped in my car (an 18th birthday present from my grandparents) and was gone in a flash.

I wanted to floor it to get to work on time but everywhere I went there was a police car. Just when I thought I had avoided the last one and began to increase my speed, a man stepped off the curb right in front of me. I slammed on the brakes and managed to get stopped in time to avoid a messy accident. I rolled down my window and yelled some choice words about watching where he was going but he ignored me and just kept walking.

I thought that was the last I was going to see of him. I was so thoroughly wrong.

Let me know what you think. Please Review. Look for chapter 2 comming soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Terence

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Lily and Terence are my creations.

Big thank you to hurting-angel, Mini Librarian , and Lonetimelord for reviewing. Your comments have inspired me to post chapter two quicker than expected. Please continue to review!

Chapter Two – Terence

When I got to the shop I parked in my usual spot in the alley behind it. I got out and made my way to the back door. I hoped that I could sneak in before it was noticed that I was late. Just as I was reaching out to open the door, it opened from the inside. My best friend and boss Terence stood in the doorway looking very cross.

"Your late," he said quietly.

"I know. It's been a really bad morning. Billy called wanting the answers to his homework again. I had that strange dream again. There were police cars everywhere and a man stepped out in front of me."

"Wow. That's bad…wait a moment. Did you say you had that strange dream with the giant blue box again?"

I sighed. Nothing got past Terence, even if I had tried to hide it carefully in my conversation. "Yeah, but it's ok," I said. "Now let me get past so I can do my job." I tried to duck under his arm but he blocked me.

"I thought you said that they had stopped," he said with worry.

"They did stop for a few months but then they came back. Don't worry about me. I'm working on it. Please let me in."

Now it was his turn to sigh. Slowly he stepped back and allowed me to enter the building.

Terence Rogers has been my best friend since we were little, although he is almost four years older than me. Occasionally, like today for example, he gets all protective and drives me crazy.

Terence has had it rough. His parents died in the Cybus Industries incident 20 years ago and was raised by his paternal grandfather. After graduation, he attended a university for a while until his grandfather suffered a massive stroke and died. Terence came back home and took over the family appliance and electronics repair shop. He needed an assistant and I was looking for a job and that's the way things had been until today.

Once in the building I headed to my desk in the backroom of the shop to begin the day.

"Lily," said Terence as he entered the room. "I forgot to tell you Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. And I forgot to tell you that you're invited to a party at my grandparents tonight to celebrate."

He frowned. "Is it going to be all your grandparents' friends again? If it is you can count me out."

"Nah, Grams promised only family this time but you're invited. Only the only annoyance will be Billy."

Terence laughed. "Well in that case I better not come," he joked. "Billy is worse than all of last year's guests combined."

I laughed too. He was right. "Well, if we're going to get done in time, we better actually do some work," I told him and with that we set to our work.

What will happen next? Only I know! Please review and I will post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Customer

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I once dreamed I owned a Stargate but that's another thing completely.

Big thank you to those who review. To those who don't, come on let me know that you're thoughts even if they might be flames.

Also, if you are one of the few who are wondering when the Doctor will show up, he is coming. Actually he's already in Pete's World. If you were paying attention in Chapter One, he almost got hit by Lily's car. He will make his true first appearance soon but for now enjoy Chapter Three.

--

Chapter Three – A Customer

My morning started out slow. There weren't any customers so Terence and I worked on getting caught up with a backlog of repairs we had been putting off.

All stayed quiet until around noon when the tinkle of a bell in the front of the shop alerted us that a customer had entered.

"Can you get that," he asked. "I'm a little wrapped up in this at the moment." He lifted his hands out of the computer he was working on to show the knot of wires and tools he was stuck in. I gave a small sigh of annoyance and went to the front of the shop.

A young man around Terence's age with blondish-brownish-reddish hair was waiting patiently at the counter. I would have thought him handsome but I was overcome with a strange feeling. I felt like I knew him but I was positive I had never seen him before. Even stranger was my urge to dislike him. _Cool it Lil! He's just a customer. There is no reason for me to feel this way_. I thought to myself.

I dismissed my feelings and greeted him politely. "Hello sir. May I help you?"

He gave me a quick glance over then gave a smile. "Well, I sure hope you can," he said and he pulled out a handheld PDA out of his coat pocket and placed it on the counter. "I recently received this as a present from my mother and I just can't seem to get it to work."

"That's my job, to get nonfunctioning things functioning," I replied as I picked it up off the table and began to examine it.

It may have looked like a normal PDA at first glance but now I could see it was way more advanced. "Where did you get this," I asked as I fiddled with it.

"It was my father's. I recently inherited it," he answered. "If you are unable to make it work, I will take it somewhere else."

Suddenly, the thing turned on. "Nope, got it now. I'm good at fixing things even if they're brand new to me," I said. "Here you go." I handed it back to him and he handed me money to pay for the repair. He looked at the PDA then back at me.

A smug smile appeared on his face. "Good. Perfect actually," he mumbled to himself then he said to me. "Thank you for your help Miss…I don't believe I caught your name."

I hadn't told him my name and didn't want to because of my strange feeling about him but I pushed the feelings aside again. "Lily. Lily Tyler."

"Thank you Miss Tyler. My name is Miles Saxon and I do hope we meet again soon." With that, he turned, made his way to the door and left. I stood frozen where I had been standing silently hoping to myself that we would never meet again.

* * *

The plot thickens! How many of you were expecting that? Let me know, please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Attacked

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the Doctor. Lily and Terence are my creations.

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and to everyone who hasn't been, why not review? If its bad let me know so I can make improvements. Oh well, here's chapter 4!

Chapter Four – Attacked

Just as I was about to return to the back of the shop, the bell over the door announced the entrance of someone entering. I turned around to see a man enter the shop.

He was tall and thin. He had brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a brow suit over which was a brown trench coat. I remember catching all these details because the strange feeling I had had when meeting Miles Saxon only a few minutes ago had come back. This time it was a little different. I still had never met this man before but some part of me said that I knew him. I also felt that I could trust him. I didn't understand what was happening at that moment but I did find out later.

While I had been trying to sort out what was happening to me, the man had begun to move around the room. I pulled myself together and began to walk over to where he was.

"Good day sir! How may I help you?" He ignored my greeting and kept looking at the shelves. "Hello," I said a little louder. "Can I help you with something?"

Again he ignored me. He moved around to another shelf and kept looking urgently for something. When he moved, I caught sight of a pen-like object in his right hand.

"What's that in your hand," I asked before I could stop myself.

"It's my sonic screwdriver," he replied. I looked at his face. He was still desperately searching but he was now subconsciously talking to me. I took a chance and asked another.

"A sonic screwdriver? Never heard of it. What does it do?" I asked.

"Does lots of things, cuts, unlocks. You name it, it does it except make some decent chips," he then froze and turned his face to me. "Why did I just tell you that? Who are you?"

My mouth opened to answer but the blue light on the end of his sonic screwdriver began to blink and drew his attention back to it. It was pointed at a blender on the counter near the cash register. "A-hah," he cried. He ran over to it. "Got you now." He picked it up to reveal…nothing. "What?" he shouted and then began frantically searching the counter and around it while still holding the blender above his head.

"What on earth is going on out here?" asked Terence who had finally come out of the back.

"I was so sure. It was right here, I know it," muttered the man.

"Sir, are you alright? Do you need help?" Terence asked.

The man lowered the blender and looked at him. "I was following it. It came in here. I was so sure it came in here."

"What came in here?" I asked.

" A…" he started when suddenly the blender in his hands turned on. All three of us looked at it then looked at its cord swinging freely. It wasn't plugged in.

"What the …?" exclaimed Terence but I never heard the rest of it. All the appliances and electronics in the store came on and, like the blender; none of them were plugged in.

"RUN!!" yelled the man and he dashed towards the door. Terence and I obeyed instantly.

"Watch out!" I grabbed Terence's shirt and pulled him back. I stopped him from becoming a pincushion to the blades of a bread cutter. We were being attacked!

"Thanks."

"No time. Keep going."

We ducked down another aisle and crawled along the floor as the machines above us went crazy. We were only a few feet from the door when I felt something grab my leg. I was afraid to look back because I knew it wasn't Terence (he was in front of me). I glanced back anyway. The wires on a computer had come alive and had wrapped themselves around my legs. I pulled but it had a really good hold on me. "Help!" I cried but Terence kept crawling. He couldn't hear me above all the noise. "Help! I screamed a little louder. "I'm stuck!" No one was coming and the computer was now beginning to pull me towards the back of the shop. I cried out desperately one last time, "Help me!"

"Here now, I got you," said a voice beside me. I turned to see the man. "Come on now," he said to the computer, "Let her go." He then pointed the sonic screwdriver at the wires around my legs loosening. I pulled my legs and got them loose. The man pulled me to my feet then said, "Now, RUN!" And we dashed out the door and into the street.

Terence was waiting. "What just happened?" he asked. "Why only in there? Nothing is attacking out here."

"Now is not the place or time," said the man urgently. "Keep running. We need to put some distance between us and this store." He didn't wait for a reply from us but took off down the street. And we followed.

Now the story really begins. It may take me a while to get chapter 5 ready (i wrote it on scraps of paper instead of in my notebook and I got writer's block when i wrote it the first time so its going to need lots of TLC.

Please review! Surprise presents to the best and most helpful!


	5. Ch 5 Introductions and a History Lesson

**Hello everybody! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had to work a lot and I was buried under a huge amount of homework. (Still am but the urge to post the next chapter is greater) I also went to New York City last weekend. The Lion King on Broadway was great! **

**Anyway, I would like to thank those who reviewed me this time around: Mini Librarian, Alora05, and LibraryGeek007. Your special present…sonic screwdrivers! Hooray! Also to Masked Reviewer, if you tell me why you didn't like my story, you can have one too. Flames are ok just as long as you explain why you don't like my story. Constructive criticism can be a good thing.**

**Ok now that that's over, let the story continue!**

Chapter Five – Introductions and a History Lesson

Terence and I had to walk quickly to keep up with this strange man who had just saved our lives from killer appliances. Ducking in and around people on the street, we kept him in sight. Finally, several blocks away from the shop, he stopped in the middle of a park near a bench and motioned for us to sit.

"What the world happened back there?" shouted Terence. "Everything just came on and started attacking us. What's going on?"

"What happened was a Beta-fi virus signal infected your shop," replied the man as he sat down beside us. " Nasty little bugger, it turns anything with a microchip within 30 feet evil. The thing is it needs a transmitter. Someone or something was after you."

"What? Who would be after us?" Terence asked.

"I don't know."

"Who are you that you know so much about this?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. Hello I'm the Doctor."

"Just The Doctor?"

"Yep. And who might you two be?"

"I'm Terence Rogers," said Terence. "This is Lily Tyler." He motioned to me.

At hearing my name, a small smile crossed his face. "Ah, Tyler. I bet you're a lot like your parents."

"You know my parents?"

"Yea, a long time ago," he mused. "Oh well, back to work." He stood up to leave.

"Wait a moment, your not leaving us here!" exclaimed Terence and he jumped up.

"Oh yes I am. I got to find out where that signal came from."

"We're coming with you," I said as I stood up. He opened his mouth. "Before you tell us no again, didn't you just say that the signal attacked us because someone or something is after us? Wouldn't we be safer with you? Plus I have a feeling Terence would really like to get back at the person who destroyed his shop."

"Yea!" said Terence. "What she said."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. Just don't get in the way."

He began to walk and again we followed. We walked down the streets in silence for awhile until the Doctor suddenly spoke.

"This world, this place, its changed since I was last here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well for starters, there use to be zeppelins in the sky."

"There was an horrible accident a few years ago and they lost popularity," answered Terence.

"What about the earpods? Everyone had them stuck in their ears last time I was here."

"Where have you been for the last 20 years? Outer Space?" I asked.

"Well, kind of in a way."

I gave him an odd look for a moment then answered his question. "After the Cybus Industries Incident, earpods were universialy outlawed. No one wanted those events to ever happen again."

"Wow, that felt like a history lesson," I heard Terence mutter.

"Thanks you two," said the Doctor as we turned the corner. "Here we are. Our final desination."

There, sitting on the corner, was something I had only seen in my dreams. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my god! It's the blue box from my dreams!"

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhangers! Got to love them! Anywho, for clarification, the Doctor's smile when he hear Lily's name was because he thinks that she is Jackie and Pete's daugher but we all know whose child she really is!**

**Remember to review. The more the better and if you do flame me, remember to explain why. **

**Bye for now!**


End file.
